


The Video Diary of Fiona Frauenfeld

by icannotevenhhh



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Bad Puns, Crushing, F/M, Fiona in a wheelchair, Fluff, Just Dance, M/M, Millard is shook, Minor Injuries, Multi, Oblivousness, Polyamory, Pranks, Sign Language, camera pov, nothing gorey tho dw, post LOS, this fic will give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotevenhhh/pseuds/icannotevenhhh
Summary: After being paralyzed from the waist down (falling off of cliffs will do that to you), Fiona receives a camera as a get-well gift. Fluff ensues.





	1. Day One: of Plants and Wheelchairs

**Author's Note:**

> Sign language will be in -
> 
> Speech will be in "

(A girl with wild, curly hair and dark freckled skin wheels away from the camera and waves. The room behind her is littered with potted plants of all kinds, ranging from tiny cacti to a smallish potted tree in the corner. Sunlight is streaming in from am unseen window, illuminating the room in a natural glow. The girl smiles and begins to rapidly sign at the camera.)

\- Hi! My name's Fiona Frauenfeld, and this is my video diary! I really don't know what to talk about... -

(She pauses for a beat, lost in thought. After a second, her face lights up and she begins to sign again.)

\- I know! Miss Peregrine got me some potted plants as a get-well gift, and they're doing great! -

(Fiona smiles brightly.)

\- I very much like the succulent ones. I named a pretty green one after my friend Millard. I've always thought of his eyes to be the color green, for whatever reason... -

(A slight blush dusts her cheeks.)

\- ...Not that I've been thinking about him much. I already have Hugh, after all. Speaking of Hugh, I have a plant named after him, too. It's a Venus flytrap. Both of the Hughs have something in common— -

(Fiona softly laughs.)

\- They like eating bugs! -

(Offscreen, there is the sound of someone knocking on a door. A male voice with a smooth British accent can be heard speaking.)

"Fiona? The bird needs you in the garden."

(Fiona quickly signs a goodbye to the camera, before taking it down from where it had been sitting and turning it off.)

\---

(The camerawork is shaky for a second before it evens out, and what it being filmed can be clearly seen. There's Fiona in her wheelchair, behind her is a boy with messy brown hair and googles. He's holding onto the back of the device, prepping as if ready to start running. They're on an empty road at the very top of a small hill, the sun is just beginning to set behind them. The boy with the British accent from before speaks from behind the camera.)

"Ready..."

(Fiona leans forward in anticipation, and the goggle boy adjusts his grip.)

"Set..."

(The camera boy pauses for dramatic effect.)

"...GO!"

(The boy in goggles takes takes off running, speeding Fiona down the hill. The two were laughing and whooping the whole way down, slowing to a stop at the bottom of the hill. The camera shook as if running down the meet them. When it straightened out again, it focused in on a pair of giggling teens with bees frantically buzzing about their heads. Fiona and the boy looked giddy and out of breath, their hair blown back by the wind.)

"That was awesome!"

(The boy in goggles exclaimed, and Fiona nodded in excited agreement. The boy leaned over and placed a kiss on Fiona's cheek, and her smile somehow grew even wider. The boy behind the camera laughed somewhat awkwardly before mumbling something under his breath and turning off the camera.)


	2. Day Two: A List of Things NOT to Say To Millard Nullings

(The scene focused on a trying-not-to-laugh Fiona, sitting in a dark hallway. She waved to the camera, her messy curls bouncing around her shoulders. There were voices bantering offscreen, one male and the other female. Fiona held a finger up to her lips and turned the camera away from herself, the picture shaking as she wheeled towards a scene unfolding at the dining room table.)

"I suppose I just didn't SEE you there, Mill."

(Seated at the table was a girl in a white dress. She had short blonde hair, fiery brown eyes, and was seemingly talking to nothing. But instead of silence answering her, a disembodied voice with a smooth British accent answered quietly: )

"...don't."

(Fiona snickered, the scene zooming in slightly.)

"Either way, I forgot to tell you how lovely you look today."

(The blonde girl's voice was lighthearted and teasing. She seemed to be very close friends with the voice.)

"Emma, stop it." 

"I'd tip my hat if I had one..."

(Emma smiled, pantomiming lifting a hat off of her head and bowing slightly.)

"M'illard."

(Fiona's hushed giggling could be heard behind the camera, and the scene shook with her laugh. Millard was quiet for a moment, before answering with a quip of his own.)

"My, Em. Have you ever considered becoming a comedian? You're on fire!"

(Millard's voice was dry and sarcastic, and Emma laughed. She leaned over the table on one elbow, a smug smile stretched across her lips.)

"Maybe I'll SEE you at one of my future shows."

\---

(The camera blurred and focused, finally clearing up enough to show a goggle-wearing boy sitting on a short stone wall. The sky behind him was dark and starry, and crickets could be heard chirping a soothing lullaby. The boy appeared to be in his teens, had tousled brown hair, and spoke with a lilting Irish accent.)

"...but the two got into a huge fight! Giant-on-giant, both powerful enough to tear the whole /world/ apart! But then the ymbrynes performed this strange ritual, which closed up the loop and reversed our aging process! We were free to go anywhere we want. " 

(A few bees flew out of the goggle boy's mouth as he talked, and he knocked his heels against the wall in a carefree way.) 

"And after that, we travelled around with Miss Peregrine for awhile! I wish you were there with us. There were these two twins, see. And they make this special sticky glue. Long story short, Enoch got his bum stuck to a chair! I nearly died laughing when I first saw him scootin' down the hall." 

(A soft laugh rang out from behind the camera, undoubtedly belonging to Fiona. The stars twinkled as the boy sat in silence for a bit, his head tilted back. He stopped kicking at the wall and sighed wistfully.) 

"...I love you, Fiona. I hope you never forget that."

(From behind the camera, there came a heavily accented answer: )

"....I love you too, Hugh."

(And Hugh beamed.)


	3. Day Three: Doodles of Doom

(The camera focused in on Fiona's hand, holding a washable red Crayola marker as her hushed laughter could be heard offscreen. She wheeled forward, the world tilting up to now focus on a seemingly floating pile of blankets over a couch. The blankets rhythmically shifted up and down, perfectly aligned with quiet snoring that seemed to come out of thin air. There was a large book settled atop the blankets, split open as if someone had just been reading it. Its thick covers were dark in color, with swirly golden lettering that read 'Tales of the Peculiar: Volume II'. 

Fiona rolled closer to the floating blankets, now aiming the camera at the empty space where the blankets parted. There was a popping noise offscreen, and soon Fiona raised her (now uncapped) marker to the empty space. She felt around for a bit, dotting ink that seemed to hang in the air. As soon as she found a suitable surface, she began to write in swirly, red lettering: 'Not so invisible now :)'. Fiona then began to draw your conventional prank squiggles—a mustache, eyebrows, lips, random squiggles—and wheeled away when finished, sputtering giggles the whole time.)

\---

(The world flickered to life, focusing on the groggy, just-woken-up pile of red squiggles that was Millard Nullings. Beside him on the floor was Hugh, goggle-less, Fiona having shown him her masterpiece. The Fiona did her best to hold back her laughter, a few small snickers escaping into the air to break the silence. Millard yawned, the doodles across his face shifting.)

"...Fiona...Hugh? What're-"

(He yawns again)

"-you doing here?"

(Millard's smoothly accented voice streamed words into the air, and the marks on his face shifted as he spoke. Fiona only held out a red marker, giggling. Hugh provided the verbal answer, breathily giggling. )

"Y'might wanna look in the mirror, mate."

(Hugh smiled, patting Millard on his invisible shoulder. Millard hummed dreamily, shifting to peer over at him.)

"What's that supposed to mean?"

(The book Millard had been reading began to slide off of his chest, and Hugh reached to take it off of him. The world went in and out of focus, reducing everything to smudges before becoming even crisper than before.)

"Just go look."

(Millard swung his legs over the side of the couch, the blanket fully falling off of his lap. He was now visible only by the marker squiggles on his face, and Fiona could no longer hold back her laughter. She let forth a stream of giggles, to which Hugh shushed her. Though he had a giddy smile on his face, and it looked as if he could barely control himself either.)

\---

(A shrill scream rang out as the world went into focus again, this time centered on Fiona in front of a door. Hugh snickered from behind the camera, and Fiona herself was turning a bit red from holding back laughter. Soon the door slammed open, a floating bunch of doodles revealing itself. If a floating bunch of squiggles could be angry, this one definitely was.)

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?"

(Hugh's hand shot out from behind the camera to point at Fiona, and even Fiona pointed at herself. Her barely contained giggles were beginning to escape more and more, and it took all of her effort not to start howling with laughter. She shakily began to sign:)

\- My, that's a lovely look for you! -

"I'm USELESS!"

\- I wouldn't say that— -

"WHAT GOOD in an INVISIBLE if he CAN BE SEEN?!"

(Millard's normally calm voice cracked drastically, and Fiona burst out laughing.)

"Millard, the marker was washable."

(Hugh's words confused Millard, and he froze for a second.)

"I...what?"

"You can wash if off, you dolt."

(Hugh's voice was lighthearted and giggly, as he found Millard's reaction very amusing. The invisible boy grumbled.)

"I guess I can let this one slide..."

"....but I'm still telling the bird."


	4. Day Four: Sports Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent day playing Just Dance is surprisingly brutal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! I'll try to add more chapters more often. :)

(The camera shakes, the world a blur of colors as muffled music is playing in the background. After a moment it focuses on two blond boys, each holding a wii remote in their right hand. Both are wearing fairly casual clothing, though one's clothes are significantly dirtier than the other's. There's a noticeable hight difference between the two, though they seem to be around the same age. In front of them, a television is playing Just Dance.)

"How the hell do you have a higher score than me?!" 

(The taller and thinner of the two exclaims in exasperation, his French accent making his words elegant despite him being frustrated. The shorter one laughs loudly.)

"Perhaps I'm just a better dancer, Horace!"

(His cockney accent is thick and nearly indecipherable to the untrained ear. He poses dramatically in time with the dancer on screen, perfectly nailing a 'YEAH!' move whilst Horace fails it. Horace growls in frustration.) 

"Enoch, I swear I'm going to—"

"Horace, be mindful of the children present!"

(A gentle female voice from out of view cuts him off, and Horace huffs.)

"Fine, whatever."

(The two continue to follow the dancer's movements, Horace's score slowly creeping up to catch up with Enoch's, when suddenly his remote flies out of his hand and smacks Enoch in the face. Horace squeaks in surprise.) 

"Enoch! Oh, are you alright?"

(There's a little bit of laughter from out of view, Fiona's camera shaking with her own giggling. Enoch holds his nose, dropping his remote so that it hung from his wrist.)

"Ooow!"

(Horace gently removes Enoch's hands from his face, his nose revealed to be lightly bruised. Horace gasps.)

"That must hurt! Do you need some ice?"

"Horace, I-"

"Perhaps you need to sit down-"

"Horace!"

(Horace's mouth closes with an audible clack.)

"I'm fine. Don't fawn over me, alright? And don't give me that look, either."

(Horace raised a brow, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a small smile. He unstraps his remote from his wrist and hands it to a small girl who was sitting on the couch.)

"What look?"

(Enoch groans, running his hands over his face and unstrapping his own remote.) 

"Those dumb puppy-dog eyes! Stop it!" 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

(Horace coos this, eliciting a groan from Enoch. The camera view shifts slightly to the right, and Enoch hands his remote off to Hugh.) 

"At least I beat you."

"We'll see." 

\---

(The camera focused on Hugh and the floating clothes that was Millard, both laughing together on the living room love-seat. Hugh shook his head, clapping Millard on the shoulder.)

"Ah, it's nice to spend some time with you both. Even if it's because I sprained my foot. Damn, Olive is a surprisingly good dancer." 

(Millard puts his arm around Hugh's shoulders.)

"I feel the same way. You two are good company."

(The two looked at each other for a moment, still. They then shifted away awkwardly, Hugh clearing his throat. Fiona laughed.)

"What's so funny?"

(Hugh smiled.)

"Seriously, what?"

(Fiona only waved away his question, her laughter spreading to the other two boys.)


End file.
